The Hero Nobody Knows
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Saitama was just like every other Quirkless person. Until he decided that he wanted to be a hero. After three years of hard training, Saitama has grown immensely powerful...and immensely depressed. No longer having a challenge, he continues through life along with his friend, Izuku, as they enter U.A. and train to be heroes. Maybe he'll find a challenge there? Younger Saitama.
1. The Strongest Teen

**Okay, before anyone says anything, I know I have many more fics to update. I was going to hold off on writing this, but it would not leave my mind no matter how much I tried. It was giving me writer's block for the other fics thanks to all my thoughts coming back to this fic. Now that I have the first chapter out, I can work on my other fics ^^**  
**Note: Please do not ask me when I will be updating my other fics or to update another fic. I know everyone wants me to update them, and I am doing my best to work on them. So please only leave reviews about this fic.**  
**I do not own One Punch Man or My Hero Academia. They belong to ONE and Horikoshi respectively.**

**Chapter 1: The Strongest Teen**

Quirks. Magnificent superpowers that approximately eighty percent of the human population possesses. These powers originated several generations ago with the sudden emergence of them in across the planet. Over the years, these powers have spread across the planet. However, with the emergence of these powers, came chaos. Thanks to selfish desires that lurk among humans, crime rates soared and the police were overwhelmed. Many people perished, but individuals began to rise. They were known as vigilantes, but they fought against the chaos that police were unable to handle.

People were inspired and more vigilantes rose. The ensuing fights between both sides were violent and brought more chaos to the world. The governments of each country saw how much trouble this was causing. The police force were chasing both sides since both were considered villains while the vigilantes had to work on their own which caused more casualties thanks to knowledge that would have proved useful. So to help solve their problems, they all started a new occupation: Pro-Heroes.

Now people who possessed the will and desire to save others could sign up and become official heroes. These heroes worked alongside the police force and were able to bring criminals to justice much quicker and with much less damage being caused. Vigilantes were still considered criminals though this did not stop some people from continuing this profession.

A few generations later, and we see the rise of the world's greatest hero: All Might! The No. 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace. With the work of this hero and his overwhelming strength, crime rates plummeted, and the world became a generally safer place than it once was.

The profession of hero has also become vastly more popular. All across the world, hero schools have sprouted up to teach every generations' batch of hero prospects. The most popular hero school though, U.A. High, is the school that some of the most popular heroes have graduated from. The most famous example being All Might. The only downside to this though is the fact that many new heroes have chosen the profession solely for the fame that comes with it. Most do not complain because they still do their job of protecting citizens, but some argue that if new heroes are only in for the money and fame than can everyone truly count on them?

With the history of the Quirk side of the population over less focus on the quirkless side. Otherwise known as the other twenty percent. Thanks to most professions being focused around the use of Quirks or being Quirk biased, the Quirkless citizens are regarded ratherly negatively by many people. Some being treated so badly that their lives end prematurely. They can be treated like they are not even human. Sometimes they are treated even worse than animals or insects if they live in a harsher neighborhood. And with every new generation, the Quirkless percentage decreases further and further.

Thanks to this, Quirkless people usually give up on any dream of ever becoming a hero because they believe they could never compete with the Quirk-wielding heroes. So they tend to find professions that will still hire them although they often are paid less than their co-workers with Quirks that help the job move along faster.

In the end, in a Quirk-based society, the Quirkless population have a hard time making a living. However, even with the odds against them, not every Quirkless person has given up on their dreams.

* * *

_Present Day, Musutafu_

"Fear me! I am Vaccine Man! I have been gifted my Quirk to save Mother Earth from the disease that is humanity! Bring me your strongest heroes and I will destroy them!" a tall, muscular purple man shouted as various citizens and Pro-Heroes lie scattered across the road. From the antennae on its head, a ball of energy formed before shooting forward and smashing into a building. The building screeched before slowly collapsing to the ground.

Vaccine Man frowned as he looked around and noticed the lack of Pro-Heroes coming for him. "Are you scared of me! Come so I may crush you under my heel before I finish off the rest of humanity!" he yelled angrily as he smashed his foot down onto the ground resulting in a small crater forming. The sound of a cry caught his attention as he looked over and noticed a small girl crying. Frowning, he walked over to her and brought his hand up.

Spreading his claws, he moved to slice her to pieces to help show how serious he was about his ambition only to pause as the girl vanished from sight. Blinking, he smirked cruelly as he realized that a hero must have shown up. Rising to his feet, he looked around before his gaze landed on a short figure wearing some kind of yellow costume with a white cape.

Narrowing his eyes, he moved to address the hero...only to realize that this 'hero' was in fact a kid himself. Well teenager would be more applicable a term, but a kid nonetheless. Must be some kid with a speed Quirk who decided to play the hero. Poor brat, he was about to discover why children should never do something so stupid.

"What are you doing brat? You are not a hero. If I did not plan to destroy humanity I would have given you the chance to run, but sadly I am," Vaccine Man smiled as he moved towards the costumed teenager. As he moved closer, the teen lied the girl he saved down and rose to his feet while twirling around to face him.

The most notable features that struck out to the villain was the kid's bland face. He looked like he was bored out of his mind with little else going on to interest him. The other feature was the kid's bald head. Quite odd for a child so young to not have any hair, but it might be genetic so he wouldn't judge the kid.

"I have come to stop you. I am Saitama, a hero for fun," Saitama announced while staring Vaccine Man down. Vaccine Man paused as his eye began to twitch. What...the...

"Hell! What kind of crap backstory is that?! I was gifted this Quirk to save the planet from the pollution of humanity! I will save the Earth from the disease that is man- Argghhhh!" his dramatic speech was cut off as a fist collided with his face and sent him flying through the air, through several cars, and into a building. His consciousness faded immediately, and all he saw was black.

The teen stood frozen in place with his fist still out stretched. His eyes narrowed as he slowly brought his fist closer to his face. "Just one punch again...Damn It!" Saitama yelled angrily to the sky. After allowing his anger to flow out, he let out a small growl before turning and heading back towards his house. School started in a hour.

As he disappeared from view, the police and the heroes, Death Arms and Kamui Woods rushed onto the scene. Looking around, the two gaped as they noticed the destruction. Keeping their guards up, they ran around searching for the villain that caused the destruction.

"The last report we got from the Pro-Heroes that were fighting the villain was that it was insanely strong. We might not have a chance ourselves, but if we can hold it off long enough than some of the stronger pros can get here," Death Arms told Kamui as they continued looking around; occasionally, they paused to check on the unconscious citizens and heroes that littered the ground.

As they turned a corner to continue their search, one of the officers called out for them. Rushing to his side, they gaped as they looked down at the figure lying at their feet. The villain that was described to them was lying unconscious at their feet with an imprint of a fist on his left cheek, several teeth lied around him, and he was clearly out cold. Someone must have gotten to him first. The fist though...could All Might be in town?!

* * *

_Aldera Junior High_

Letting out a yawn, Saitama walked into the classroom and sat in his desk. After getting home and washing off the dust and blood, the villain's, Saitama changed into his school uniform and rushed over to the school. Everyone avoided him like usual, not that he really cared. They were all jerks honestly. The only person who talked to him was-

"Saitama-san! I didn't see you on the way in! Usually, we get to school around the same time," the shorter green haired student told him as he rushed in and sat in the desk next to Saitama's. Saitama groaned at the loud voice before turning to look at him. The student's name was Izuku Midoriya. They met around five years ago when he spotted the kid getting beaten up by some blonde haired jerk with an Explosion Quirk. Stepping in, he attempted to help out, but also ended up getting beaten on. Izuku appreciated it though, and the two became friends over the years; especially, when they found out they were entering the same middle school.

"That was back when I still had hair...*sigh...*" Saitama groaned out into his arms which earned him a confused look from Izuku. Looking up at him, Saitama let out a sigh before saying, "Sorry, I had something to do before heading over. I'm surprised I beat you here. Was there a crime somewhere?"

Izuku's face went red in embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, there was a fight going on between one of the heroes and some new villain with a tree-growing Quirk! ItwassocoolbecauseitlookedsomuchlikeKamuiWoodsQuirkbuthewasabletogrowthetreesfromthegroundandbuildingsandallsorts-" Saitama felt a vein in his forehead begin to throb. They were friends sure, but this annoying habit of Izuku's...

"Keep it to 20 words or less!" Saitama smashed his hands down on his desk, leaving an imprint of them on the surface, while glaring at the startled hero fanboy. The entire class paused to look at the two before shrugging it off and going back to their normal business.

"S-sorry, um, the villain had a tree-based Quirk. It reminded me of Kamui Woods which I thought was cool," Izuku explained with a red face. Saitama pinched his brows as he leaned back in his seat and nodded his head. Kamui Woods was popular in their town, and Izuku had a fascination with his Quirk so a villain with a similiar one would definitely interest the fanatic.

Relaxing back into the comfort of his arms, Saitama began to drown out the rest of the students filing in along with the teacher. He clocked back in when he heard his name for roll call, but immediately zoned back out. His mind went back to this morning. That villain he fought in town. Clearly he was strong...at least compared to the Pro-Heroes that fought against him, but he defeated it with one punch. This has been happening ever since about one and a half years ago when he first noticed his hair was falling out.

He was suddenly super strong and any villains he encountered while out doing his exercises could not stand a chance against him anymore. It was irritating. There was no more challenge. No more thrill. He originally became a hero because it was a small dream he had before finding out he was Quirkless. After he found out, he gave up on it and decided to try to have a more obtainable goal. However, that all changed when...

"Oh Saitama, you're trying out for U.A. as well?" the teacher's question finally penetrated Saitama's mind causing him to stir and sit up.

"...What?" Saitama asked in confusion which earned a round of laughters from the rest of the class. Looking over to Izuku for some answers, he blinked before saying, "Why are you on the floor?"

Izuku looked back at him in shock while a blonde boy who had just sat back down growled in anger. As he got back up to threaten Saitama like he did with Izuku, the teacher cut him off, "Now now Katsuki, that's enough of that. Class needs to continue."

Saitama looked back at the fuming Katsuki who slowly sat back in his seat before glancing back at Izuku with a confused expression. Izuku just sighed as he pulled his desk back up and sat down while trying to steel his nerves. Deciding to ignore whatever was going on, Saitama zoned back out.

For the next few hours, Saitama went through the motions so school could hurry and pass on by. He was not really a fan of school. His grades were not the best even with Izuku's help. However, they were passable enough which kept his parents from nagging him about them.

The teacher had mentioned that he signed up for U.A. right? Honestly, he only did it because he knew Izuku was, and he did not know the names of any other high schools near his home. So it seemed like the best option. Plus, he was a hero. It made sense to go to a school for heroes.

At the sound of the bell which he had conditioned himself to always be on the lookout for at school, he immediately reached for his bags so he could begin packing. "Deku." Saitama barely heard Katsuki say. Weird nickname for Izuku. According to Izuku, the two boys are childhood friends, but all he noticed since he began hanging out with the green-haired boy was that Katsuki was a bully. Nothing, but a bully. Or prick. Any insult would work for him. Izuku saw it different though. Maybe he was trying to hold onto to what small friendship the two had before whatever happened.

"K-kacchan," Izuku responded with a stutter. Also a weird nickname. Kaa-chan means 'mom' so why does Izuku call Katsuki, mom. The boy was far from motherly. Oh well, not his problem. Izuku asked him to not interfere with any confrontation with Katsuki which he respected. He only stepped in if Katsuki took it too far.

Continuing to pack his bag, he allowed himself to eavesdrop every few seconds. The usual seemed to be coming out of the explosive teen's mouth. 'Useless.' 'Not going to happen.' 'Give up' Nothing serious...at least...

"If you really want to be a hero, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof. Maybe you'll be reborn with a Quirk in your next life!" Katsuki laughed as he moved to leave with his two lackeys. Saitama froze for a second before moving to catch up. Izuku was standing in place behind them.

"Hey Katchi," Saitama called out while intentionally saying his name wrong. Seeing the flinch, he knew Katsuki was about to turn and yell at him. Waiting for it, the second Katsuki turned to look at him Saitama allowed some serious intent to flow through his body. Doing this before, he's noticed how some weaker criminals would freeze in their tracks. It was never useful since all he wanted was a good fight, but now seemed like a good time to do it.

Realizing that the three teens in front of him were momentarily frozen, Saitama brought his hand up to Katsuki's forehead, "**Say anything like that again...and I'll punch you,"** before flicking him. The boy's body lurched backwards painfully from the force behind the flick while the two lackeys yelped and ran down the hall. Katsuki, on the other hand, fell to the floor and cradled his aching forehead. Saitama gave one last glance before walking down the stairs,

He was not the best with words or comfort so he knew it would be best to give Izuku some alone time to try and recover from Katsuki's words. "Maybe I'll hit up some sales in town. It will get Kaa-chan off my case when she sees my report card," Saitama muttered to himself as he headed towards the shopping district.

As he left the campus, Saitama allowed his thoughts to wander. He applied for U.A. sure, but where would he go if he didn't get in? Most students were trying to find schools with hero courses, but he did not need to worry about that since he already was one. He does not make any money doing it though which really sucks. It's gotten so bad, he has began to collect coupons for sales at different grocery stores like his mom did. _"Ugh, I feel like I've already became an old man. Great! Like being bald wasn't bad enough!" _Saitama internally complained as he let out a sigh and hunched forward.

"Agh! Watch out!" a voice yelled out which was followed by countless screams. Saitama ignored it though and kept walking down the sidewalk. "Move baldy!" the voice shouted with desperation in its voice. Saitama froze in place while his gaze hardened. "I told you to-GACK!" the voice screamed as Saitama's fist impacted with it. Turns out the voice belonged to some kind of Slime Villain as pieces of the person shot out all across the street.

**"WOOAAAHHH! That was unexpected!" **a loud booming voice shouted as a shadow fell over Saitama. Looking up, Saitama was somewhat surprised to see the Number 1 Hero, All Might, standing in front of him. Blinking at the man's large smile, he shrugged and waved good-bye to the hero as he turned to continue on his way, only for the man's hand to fall on his shoulder, **"Now now, young man, where are you going?! I still need to thank you for stopping that villain for me! I've been chasing it for quite awhile today!"**

Saitama looked up at him blankly, "Ok." All Might's eyebrows furrowed at the teen's blank face. As he moved to say something, Saitama pointed back at the manhole behind them. "That guy pulled himself back together and slithered down there by the way. I didn't punch him hard enough to knock him out completely," Saitama explained before walking off while All Might groaned and dashed pass Saitama and into the sewers.

Ignoring the looks the rest of the civilians were throwing him, he walked into one of his favorite stores. "I wonder if they have any kombu in stock today," Saitama muttered to himself while absentmindedly rubbing his head...before pausing and ripping his hand back down to his side.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Saitama walked down the street with his groceries in hand. Holding the cell phone up to his ear with his shoulder, he muttered annoying, "Yes kaa-san, I'm on my way home now. I stopped to buy some groceries. Yes yes, I bought some crab meat, I had a coupon to lower the price. Uh huh, uh huh, ***BOOM!*** yeah I got it-what? Yeah that sounded like an explosion. Don't worry, I'm not even near it. Yeah yeah, kaa-san, you worry too much. Hey! I can take care of myself if worse comes to worse! Yeah yeah, I'll see you at home."

Reaching up, he took the cell phone from between his ear and shoulder to place in his pocket only to stumble as the ground shook. Sadly, his cell phone fell and hit the corner of the sidewalk breaking the screen. Sighing, Saitama picked it up and looked in the direction of the explosions. "Whoever is doing that owes me a new phone..." Saitama grumbled as he dropped the phone in his pocket and headed home.

At least that was the plan. "Hahaha! With all the heroes focusing on that villain, I can rob and cause as much destruction as I want!" a tall villain shouted. Saitama blinked at the villain's costume design. He wore a skin tight suit that showed all his muscles, an odd helmet with two eye holes cut out, and fingerless gloves. He was really tall, probably nine feet tall in fact.

"Hey. Knock it off. There's clearly something else going on. If you're going to rampage wait until the other heroes aren't so busy," Saitama shouted out to the man who looked over and glared down at him. Almost immediately, the man brought his fist down on top of Saitama sending dust flying everywhere while causing the ground to shake.

"Stupid brat," the man muttered as he moved to leave only to yell in pain as he felt something sharply grasping his wrist. Looking back down, he was surprised to see that the teen that he thought he killed was standing completely unharmed while gripping his wrist with one hand.

"I told you to leave and come back later, but oh well," Saitama muttered as he placed his grocery bags down. Ignoring the second punch thrown by the villain, Saitama threw a punch in the man's direction. Before he even knew what was happening, the villain was hit by an intense wind pressure and sent flying back into a building. Sliding down the wall, he coughed out blood and slowly faded to dark.

Saitama reached for his bags, but he stopped when he saw a pair of shoes come into his vision. Looking up, he saw a slightly younger kid(?) staring at him with an intense gaze. Looking back at him, the boy did not say anything so he went ahead and grabbed the grocery bags. As he turned to leave, the boy finally spoke, "May I be your disciple?!" Pausing, Saitama looked back before shrugging.

"Sure," Saitama muttered before leaving for his house.

Later that night, Saitama would shoot up in his futon as he remembered exactly what happened. "Oh crap."

**Woo! Saitama is officially in the My Hero Universe along with...Vaccine Man! Hehe...not just him, Marugori and...secret! But I think everyone knows who I'm talking about ^^**

**But yes, as mentioned, Saitama is indeed Quirkless in this fic, but that did not stop him from becoming as powerful as he is in OPM. Yes, I am focusing quite a lot on him, and that's because he is technically the main character of the fic, but I do plan on focusing more on Izuku since he's the 2nd main character of the fic. I just figured that you all would not want to see the same events play out as they did in canon.**

**To make things clear, Saitama is the same age as the main cast of MHA. I will decide on ages for any other OPM characters that I decide to add. Do not expect many characters to appear (besides throw away OPM monster villains, that are just people with monster-like Quirks).**  
**Pairings...I'm honestly not sure, I am used to doing harems, but I'm not sure if I should do that.**  
**So in the mean time**  
**Saitama/?**  
**Izuku/?**

**Give me your thoughts on the pairing situation. For now offer potential girls for either character to be paired with. And I will decide whether they will have harems or not by next chapter.**


	2. The Cyborg

**Well, I did not plan on updating this fic so soon, but the new My Hero Academia movie has gotten me into a MHA mood! So...here's a new chapter! ^^**  
**Also make sure to check the bottom notes for something important**

**Chapter 2: The Cyborg**

The next morning, Saitama sat in his living room and nervously tapped his fingers together. Looking out the window, he sighed as he didn't spot anybody. "Okay...safe...he doesn't know where I live so he will not show up," Saitama muttered quietly to himself in relief.

He still could not believe he agreed to be that kid's sensei! He didn't know anything about teaching! Hopefully, he could keep from running into the kid again. The last thing he needed was some kid following him around while trying to learn how to get stronger like him. Plus, what would his mother say if she saw the kid? She didn't know about him being a hero. Maybe he should tell her? No, she worries too much. It's not like he could get hurt.

Leaning back on the couch, he stretched his arms before checking his phone. Turns out the phone still worked properly, there was just a large crack spread along the screen. Since it still worked, he would not be wasting money on a new phone while he had a perfectly good-working one. Scrolling through his text messages, he saw one from Midoriya about running into All Might. The image of a shocked stiff Izuku ran through his mind which caused a small laugh to escape his lips before closing the app.

Grabbing the remote control, he turned the television on and switched between news channels to see if there was any news about villain attacks or disasters. He was bored, and he did not feel like re-reading his manga for a third time.

"I really need a hobby," Saitama muttered as he groaned into his arm. Hearing the door bell, he sighed while standing up and walking over to it. Why couldn't his mother be home? He was not fond of the neighbors plus he hated having to deal with door-to-door salesman. They were so annoying.

"Master!" Saitama froze in place as he opened the door halfway. Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of a young boy. From his young face, Saitama could only guess that he might be eleven or twelve years of age. He didn't notice before, but the boy's arms looked like they were half-made of metal with the skin ending halfway down both arms. His neck also seemed to have metal peeking out from the bottom of it. Blinking in confusion, the only thing that could come to mind was:

"You came?"

After stumbling over to the side, Saitama decided to invite the boy inside. Considering he somehow found out where he lived, he might as well let the kid in. Plus... "Do not call me master."

"Sensei then!" the boy immediately replied causing a vein to begin painfully throbbing in Saitama's forehead. Opening his mouth, he let out a sigh as he could tell arguing over this point would not help him in the long run. Shaking his head back and forth, he looked up and flinched at the unnerving stare that the boy was sending his way, "Sensei! I have a question!"

Looking back in confusion, Saitama gestured for the kid to speak, "Did your Quirk cause you to lose your hair or do you have some kind of armor implanted in your skull?" Growling, Saitama slammed his hands down on the table which earned a groaning sound from it.

"So I'm bald! What of it?!" Saitama angrily replied while glaring at the kid who continued looking back with an emotionless gaze.

"You want to know my problems?" The kid asked Saitama who quickly shook his head no. He was not in the mood for some kind of backstory explanation right - "When I was four, a villain with a robotic Quirk attacked my town and killed everyone, including my family." Damn it.

"I forced myself to stay alive even though I could feel myself on the edge of death. Luckily, a kind scientist found me and took me in. He saved my life by replacing my broken body with cybernetic parts that would help keep me alive. As I grew older, I would replace the older parts with newer, stronger ones. I plan to find the villain who killed everyone I held dear and kill them so that they will be avenged. And to do that, I need to become stronger. Possibly even stronger than All Might himself. So when I saw your incredible power the other day, I knew that you'd be the perfect teacher for me. With your teachings, I can grow to become someone so powerful that I can defeat any threat that comes my way, and he will not be able to stop-"

Saitama felt his mind drifting away as it seemed like the life was draining from his body. Is this what death felt like? This endless torture that just. won't. end! "SHUT UP! KEEP IT TO TWENTY WORDS OR LESS!"

The boy froze in possible shock before letting out a small cough and fixing his stance. "Sensei, please teach me how to become stronger." Sighing in relief, Saitama finally propped himself back up in a proper sitting position. Looking at the younger boy sitting across from him, Saitama finally decided to speak up.

"What is your name?" Saitama asked the boy who looked at him for a moment before replying.

"Kuseno, Genos." Saitama nodded back in response.

"Genos-san, how old are you?" Saitama asked, genuinely curious after finding out that the boy is a cyborg so he could actually be older than he looks.

"11 years old."

Well there goes that thought. Coughing into his fist, Saitama looked at him as seriously as he could. "Genos-san, I was eleven years old myself when I began my training. It took me only three years to get as I strong as I am now."

Genos's eyes widened in shock as he stared back at the older boy in front of him. "Just training? No body modifications or enhancements?" he asked while leaning closer. Shaking his head, Saitama rubbed the back of his head while shrugging lightly.

"Nope, I just trained. I was Quirkless so I knew that I would have to train as hard as I could to become a strong hero," Saitama explained in a nonchalant voice while ignoring the astonished face the cyborg boy was sporting. "Anyway, it worked against me in the end. Now everybody I fight goes down in one punch. It's so irritating." He groaned while dragging his hand down his face. He was not completely sure why he was telling this boy he just met this when he does not even tell Izuku about this, but the kid looked like the kind of person who wouldn't mind listening to him complain.

Sadly, the boy decided to cut him off as he slammed his own hands down onto the living room table that separated them. "You're Quirkless?!" Genos shouted at the top of his lungs. Saitama just looked up at him with his usual blank face.

"Yeah, so?" he questioned the boy who slowly fell back down in his seat trembling. Saitama looked at him with an curious yet slightly concerned face since he seemed so shocked? Scared? He wasn't sure. He didn't expect Genos to leap over the table and bow repeatedly.

"Please sensei! Please! Take me on as your disciple! If you can become this strong while being born Quirkless than you could train me until I become incredibly powerful!" Genos practically begged while continuing to bow. Looking back at the boy with a worried face, he looked out the window to make sure his mom was not back from work early.

Looking back at Genos, he could see the desperation in his robotic pupils (weird) and he did not want to be the person to crush his dreams, but what could he teach the kid? The kid is a cyborg, and he clearly has no muscles leftover to train with his exercise routine. Great! This was not how he was expecting his day to go!

_Mob! Mob! What do you want?! Mob! Mob! Why do you want?! Mob! Mo-_

"Hello?" Saitama answered his phone while cutting off his ringtone. Holding a finger up to Genos to ask for a moment, "Izuku? Yeah? You want to meet at Dagobah beach? Why? For training? You want to train together? Uh..." Looking over at Genos, he got an idea, "I'll be there in a moment, but do you mind if I bring a guest? I met someone yesterday. Yeah, thanks. Bye."

Putting his phone back up, "Genos, my friend just called to ask if I wanted to training with him. I need more to consider your proposal, but in the mean time, I'd like you to meet him. He's very smart and could help you out with ideas for your...body."

Genos's face lit up before nodding excitedly. Sighing, Saitama walked back to his room to change out of his pajamas and into his 'Oppai' hoodie and a pair of jeans. Pulling on his sandles, he motioned for Genos to follow him out of the house. Locking the door, the odd duo headed down the street.

_Dagobah Beach_

When Izuku told him that he was training, he expected some push-ups or sit-ups when he arrived. What he didn't expect was to see his friend attempting to drag a huge pile of garbage before biting it comically. Looking over, he could see that Genos was staring down at Izuku with an inquistive look.

"Yes Genos?" Saitama asked the cyborg since it was rather obvious that he had a question on his mind.

"Is this the friend you spoke of? No offense sensei, but he doesn't look like...much," Genos stated as bluntly as anyone could. Letting out a small laugh, Saitama quickly recomposed himself and motioned for Genos to follow him.

"Yeah, his name is Midoriya, Izuku. He's Quirkless like I am. He wants to be a hero so I guess he's finally training his body to become one. He doesn't know that I'm a hero though. I haven't told him yet because he's a massive hero fanboy, and I do not want to deal with that. Please do not bring it up around him," Saitama requested which earned an 'Affirmative' from Genos. Nodding back at him, Saitama and Genos walked over to Izuku who was currently spitting out sand.

"So does the sand taste good?" Saitama questioned his friend who looked up at Saitama in shock before yelping in embarrassment as he didn't hear him show up. Scratching the back of his head, Izuku stood up and chuckled lightly at his friend's statement. "So you finally decided to start training? I was wondering when you would since you wanted to be a hero and everything," Saitama nonchalantly stated causing Izuku to chuckle with an even more embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, I figured now would be better than never. Plus meeting All Might yesterday really...inspired me to try harder. I've been sitting back just hoping that I could be a hero without really training or trying to be one. Now though...I will grasp my dream in my hand and charge straight ahead towards it!" Izuku declared with confidence backing his statement up only to stare back at Saitama with an annoyed glare as he noticed his bald friend yawning into his hand, "Were you listening?"

"Yeah, I heard you. Sorry, I had to listen to Genos's long backstory explanation earlier, and your explanation was dragging on there for a minute. Short story though is that you're ready to train? Good," Saitama replied in his nonchalant tone which caused a sigh to escape Izuku's lips. Genos watched the back and forth between the two before deciding to introduce himself to his sensei's friend.

"Hello, I am Kuseno, Genos. It is nice to meet one of Sensei's friends," Genos bowed to Izuku while not noticing Saitama suddenly choking on air at Genos's casual use of the title he gave him. Izuku looked back at Genos in confusion before introducing himself in return. "Oh that's right, Saitama-san said that he was bringing a guest. I am Midoriya, Izuku...who were you calling Sensei?" Izuku asked the cyborg boy.

Genos directed his finger over at Saitama who groaned in irritation. "I am still considering it Genos!" Saitama angrily replied before clamping a hand over his mouth. Looking over at Izuku, he could see the boy looking at him in confusion. Looking back and forth, he quickly changed the subject by pointing at Genos, "Look Izuku! Genos is a cyborg! Gawk at that!"

Izuku's ears twitched at the statement before his head slowly turned and looked at Genos again where he finally noticed the robotic parts sticking out from the synthetic skin. Before Genos could react, Izuku was in front of him with a notebook in his hand. "Do you mind if we talk about your powers?" Izuku questioned the boy in a tone that made it pretty clear that he would not be taking 'no' for an answer.

Genos leaned back in slight shock. That...that was so fast. But he looked so weak when they arrived at the beach earlier! Sensei's friends were no joke! "R-right," Genos replied while slowly sitting down on the sand with Izuku following suit.

Hearing the two chatterboxes begin their long, long, more than 20-words conversation, Saitama decided to walk around the junkpile of a beach. He has never visited the place before, even when he was performing his training regimen.

"So Izuku is planning to grow stronger by cleaning up trash...I hope that works out for him. I don't really see what's so hard about that," Saitama muttered as he 'lightly' punched a broken refrigerator while walking by it. As he continued walking, he did not notice the fridge shatter to pieces behind him.

Continuing his walk down the beachside, he noticed an old game console. Blinking for a few moments, he proceeded to pick it up and inspect it. "This looks to still be in good condition...I'm taking it with me," he muttered as he continued his walk.

What none of the kids noticed was a tall, skeleton-looking blonde-haired man watching them from the bank. "It seems Young Midoriya has invited his friends to train with him. That's good to see! I probably should not go down there today though. I'll visit him tomorrow when it's just him training," the man muttered as he turned to leave before noticing Saitama slightly further away, "That kid...he looks familiar. Have I seen him somewhere before?"

Pondering over it for a moment, he shook his head and left the beach behind. Izuku deserved to enjoy a day with his friends before his hellish training began after all.

**Okay that is the end of the chapter! I am not going to do the initial Izuku and Genos conversation over his cyborg body. There will be flashbacks later in the fic, but right now, I am going to skip it. Mainly because, lets face it, those two could talk for hours nonstop about something like that, and I need more time to think about how their conversation would play out. So for now, I'm just doing this.**

**Also, Genos is in the fic! Woo! He's 11. The reason? Because he's 6 years younger than Saitama in One Punch Man so I halved the age difference here. He will be 12 when Saitama enters U.A. Academy. He himself will not be a student of the academy, at least during the present time. He might enter it sometime in the future. Genos will mainly be more of a supporting character early on in the fic since the first arc is so U.A. based. I wanted to introduce him beforehand though so I can have the master-disciple relationship already established.**

**Now for the important thing: Regarding Saitama being in a relationship. I can see where many people are coming from when they say that he should remain single since it fits his character. In my opinion though, he could be in a relationship if he wanted to and would not be against it. Like when he thought that the Doctor from the House of Evolution was interested in him, and he replied 'I'm not into guys.' He never mentioned that he was against being in a relationship, he just wanted to clarify that he was not interested in men. The way I see it, he is too focused on finding a worthy fight to think about dating at the moment. However, if given the chance and a girl was interested in him, he could come around to being with someone. Who knows, it might help him with his depression?**

**Plus this isn't the exact same Saitama from OPM, he is mainly the same, but he's younger and has Izuku as a friend. Along with the other students in Class 1-A, he could find himself opening up enough to enter a relationship with someone if they like him and he likes them back. So in other words:**

**Saitama will be paired with someone. I am sorry if you do not like this, but I will not change my mind about it. I enjoy reading Saitama shipping fics as they are always entertaining to read thanks to his personality when it comes to most things and seeing whoever he is paired with come to terms that they like him. **

**If you do not wish to read the fic because of Saitama being paired with someone, I would like to thank you for reading it up to this chapter, but I sincerely hope that this will not affect anybody's opinion of the fic and that you all will continue to read it. I promise whoever he is paired with, any romance for him, or Izuku, will be slowburn and not happen for quite awhile. For Saitama it will probably longer actually.**

**Okay, important statement stated. Now about whether they will have harems. No, they will not. I am still unsure as to who to pair with them, but I can assure you that they will not have a harem...Izuku might be paired with two girls, but that doesn't count as a harem. I just find him so dang shippable, it's hard to contain myself. If necessary, and enough people want it, I might, keyword might, pair Saitama with two girls, but do not expect it. My main plan is still just Saitama/one girl. I would need enough requests to change it to two girls.**

**Please keep suggesting ideas for girls to pair with either of them. And once again, I am sorry if you do not wish to read any further because I am pairing Saitama with someone. Thank you for reading the fic up to now to anybody who decides to stop reading it because of that reason.**

**Saitama/?**  
**Izuku/?**


End file.
